I Want You To Want Me
by Ceineikia
Summary: Harry decides to shag longtime rival Draco MAlfoy. Rated M YaoiSlash HPDM


I Want You To Want Me--

by Ceineikia Xandir Rayne

Summary: Harry decides to shag long-time rival...

Warning: This is slash! YAOI! -yay, yaoi- umm, I suppose that you can rate it yourself because I really haven't a clue on what to rate it, myself... Umm... Harry/Draco... that's it.

Authoress Talk: Yeah so I guess I have strepped throat and stuff... I have to take an antibiotic and I can't eat or drink ANYTHING! I can't eat Jell-O, pudding, soft-served icecream, nothing at all! I can't drink anything either it hurts so much.. To tell you the truth I'd really like to be apart of some really big homocide act or have Dr. Kavorkian(sp?) back and decided to give all suffering people a large dosages of rat posioning and or fed us all so much ink from permanent markers so that we all died instantly! I'd rather rip out my throat and suffer and short, painful death than be put through this shit... CUT MY HEAD OFF!

I Want You To Want Me...

Harry nipped gingerly at Draco's right nipple whilst rubbing and twisting the other. The blonde boy, grinding up against Harry, cried out in frustration as he atempte to kiss the soft, crimson lips that where begging for attention. When Harry refused to kiss, he licked, bit, and sucked Draco's nipple untill the skin became purple and numb.

He listened closely as Draco moaned and bucked his hips. Harry coudn't refuse Draco's pale, beautiful legs and what happened to be between them so he took advantage of the moment and took the Muggle handcuff off the corner of the side table and attched them to the post of the bed and Draco's wrists.

He Carefully slipped off the boy's trousers and chucked them aside to the floor. Draco's boxer's wern't fancy but they they were very sexy. They were navy blue and a bit too tight for his hips but Harry didn't happen mind at all. Harry slipped two fingers under the waistband of Draco's shorts and the blond once again bucked his hips and moaned loudly. Harry smirked and pulled the boxers down and off Draco's wriggling feet and began to stare at Draco's hard member.

Harry yearned to lick it and make spiral marks around it with his sharp teeth. He wanted to envelope it in his mouth and taste it for all eternity... Draco thrust into Harry again and again until he finally took off his clothing and starddled him, kissing his chest, neck, and ear. Harry finally slipped down to the bottom of the bed and teased Draco. He licked his head and underneath his cock where it happened to be the most sensitive. Draco's body sprand instantly to Harry's touch and not too long after this charade, Draco came into Harry's mouth.

"Oooh, Draco! You've made a mess!" Pansy screetched happily to him in high hopes that he had been dreaming about her. Draco snapped back to reality and realized where he was. The Great Hall was not the best place to spluge, in Draco's thoughts, but he had anyway. "What lucky girl was you thinkin' 'bout, love?" she asked. Draco shook his head and began to wipe his trousers with a navy blue napkin.

"How many times do I need to remind you, Panse? I am ho-mo-sex-ual. I do not like you or any other emotional sponge of a girl in the damned school so please, Panse, please stop asking me if it is you that I am thinking about because it shall never be you, you preverted slut," he said simply, standing up and walking out of the Hall being noticed by everybody. Draco was sure that the Golden Trio was laughing at him but when he looked back he only saw Ron with his face aglow.

Noticing that Harry wasn't laughing, Ron elbowed him. "That's great huh, Mate?" Ron said laughing. Harry shook his head.. "What do you mean, Har? That was awesome! Malfoy was definatly thinking about someone! Ha! I think it's hallarious! I mean h-h-he just-,"

Harry gave him a rude, thats-really-not-funny look. "No, Ron. It's not funny. Need I remind you how many times you've done it when you were thinking about Hermione?" Harry yelled at Ron. Hermione and Ron both blushed but Harry only got up to leave. Harry had already been in a foul mood and Ron's way of thinking about things made verything worse. Harry he woken up with throbbing head pains and a weak stomach. He hurled several times to begin the day and his classed happened to be total bullshit.

"What in bloody Hell's stuck up his ass?" Ron asked Hermione. "I would have though that he'd of gotten a kick outta it!" Ron became defensive and started rambeling about how girl-like Harry was with all of his mood-swings and lack of a comedial approch to things.

"Well, Ron, Harry really isn't the type to laugh at people like you do..." Hermione tried to tell him. "Maybe if we just give him some time to think he'll be willing to tell us what's wrong..."

Harry followed Draco to the Prefects' bathrooms. He stood in the doorway, watching the blonde curse at himself and attempt to wipe the stain from his new trousers. Harry began to talk to Draco. "You know, Malfoy, as much as you'd love to think that I was laughing at you I was actually defending you."

Draco immediately turned around and blushed. "Why was Weasly laughing at me?" he question Harry as he quickly casted 'spongefy' on his dampend black pants. Harry shook his head. He couldn't possible answer that question because he had no answer. "Why does he have to be so fucking rude?"

"I dunno... 'cuz he's a bloody dink like that?" Harry helped. Draco nodded. He was actually conversing with Harry... the very same Harry he had been dreaming about. "I didn't think that it was funny at all... I actually came down here for a proposition."The word proposition hung in his mouth like taffy...

The blond looked disbelievingly into the mirror over to Harry. "and that would be... what?" he asked. Harry just smirked.

"I've heard, from various people I might add, that you have a thing for me- but before you can say anything, hear me out, okay? Well, I am willing to trade my dignity in for a night with you," Harry proposed.

Draco understood but wanted to play dumb so he knew this was the real deal. "What ever do you mean?" He didn't want an opprotunity like this to be faux.

"Hmm... I, Harry Potter, will exchange my dignity to the school saying that I am, indeed, a wanker, if you,Draco Malfoy, will give me a night of fabulous sex..." teased Harry. Draco looked over at him and smirked back. There was no way in Hell that Draco could rfuse such a lovely time. "So, is that a yes?"

"So, what are you getting out of this deal?"

"A night of great Slytherin sex, and the proven fact that you're a homosexual too."

Draco's smirk turned into a straight-out look. "Deal."He held his hand out to Harry and the brunette Gryffindor took it willingly.

With that Harry walked out of the room, Draco at his heals. "When though?" Draco asked. "When do you..." he began but changed his voice to a playful seductive one. "Want me?" Harry smiled and chuckled.

"Right here, right now." Draco looked totally stunned. They were in he middle of a corridor where all of the students attending Hogwarts went through to get to their dorms and Common Rooms. Why would Harry choose such a place?

"What?"

"You heard me, now strip down, Buddy."

"Me? Your Buddy?" Draco asked with a smirk that harry had no note of.

"Yes, now..." Harry pulled out a pair of scissors and pushed Draco to the ground. He began cutting his clothes off from him and setting them astray. Draco was thinking more about having to run down the corridors naked rather than thinking about Harry who had just taken off his own clothes. Harry watched Draco try to get up and decided to push him down again, wanting to dominate over Draco.

The brunette straddeled Draco and began kissing up and down his neck and slowly pushing into him. Draco smiled into the kiss trying not to believe what was going about...

"Hermione, seriously, he's being- WHAT THE FUCK?" Ron yelled as the students came up to Harry and Draco leaning together against a wall chuckeling and smoking cigarettes. Harry smokes? thought Hermione... I never knew that, but he does look sexy doing it...

"What the fuck have you done to him, Malfoy?" Ron said through slightly gritted teeth. "Harry? What's going on?"

Hermione snorted lightly and hit Ron's stomach. "Shut up, Ron and let's go!" she yelled at him dragging him along to the Common Room. Harry could have sworn that every student that passed tried to sneak a look up Harry's shirt that just so happened to be on Draco since his own was lying in pieces on the floor. Harry had only given up his shirt and not his boxers(Draco had cut his trousers up so neither could walk around with pants on).

"You know, Malfoy, this could become somthing I could do on an every-day basis..."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry. "Me too, you wanker." Harry kissed him back, grabbed his pale hand, and began walking with him to Gryffindor Tower. As they walked, Draco's hips swayed and the tee-shirt flew up above his privates but luckily all students where gone to bed. Harry watched Draco in amusement for a while until he announced that he wanted to go up to the room of Requiment to have some more fun.

Draco nodded, smiling. Sure he was up for another go but this time... he wanted to be the top. "Sure, Potter. Why in Hell not?"

So, one-shot number two... how was it? Please review for me! PLEASE! I WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER! (flames will be used for burning other's hopes and dreams XD)


End file.
